Super Robot Wars Alpha: Beginning of Time
Super Robot Wars Alpha: Beginning of Time (スーパーロボット大戦α: 時間の始まり Sūpā Robotto Taisen Arufa: Jikan no hajimari) is part of the Super Robot Wars franchise, and was published for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and Dreamcast by Banpresto on May 25, 2000. Super Robot Wars Alpha: Beginning of Time is the first game of the Alpha series. Summary Chronologically, Super Robot Wars Alpha: Beginning of Time is directly followed Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden: Future End. The series continues on the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Xbox with the Super Robot Wars Alpha 2: Down the Middle Road and concludes with the Super Robot Wars Alpha 3: To the End of the Galaxy. Super Robot Wars Alpha: Beginning of Time is the first Super Robot Wars to feature fully animated attacks and 2D animated cutscenes. The game also introduces the "Skill Point" (localized as "Battle Mastery") system, where decisions made in and out of battle can affect the game's difficulty and the player's chances of receiving and unlocking more powerful units and items. Characters Sunrise Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable *Bright Noa Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Chan Agi *Quess Paraya *Hathaway Noa *Nanai Miguel (NPC) *Kayra Su (NPC) *Gyunei Guss (NPC) *Astonaige Medoz (NPC) *Rezin Schnyder (NPC) Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin *Marbet Fingerhat *Odelo Henrik *Oliver Inoue *Junko Jenko *Peggy Lee *Kate Bush *Helen Jackson *Mahalia Merrill *Connie Francis *Juca Meilasch *Francesca O'Hara *Miliera Katan *Chronicle Asher *Katejina Loos Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *Georges de Sand *Psy Zhai Zhiyi *Argo Galusky *Rain Mikamura *Schwarz Bruder *Master Asia *Kyoji Kasshu (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam Wing/Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei *Zechs Merquise *Lucrezia Noin *Relena Darlian (NPC) Cast Sunrise Cast *Shinobu Adachi - Kate Bush *Yōsuke Akimoto - Master Asia *Yuri Amano - Rain Mikamura *Kae Araki - Peggy Lee *Lisa Ann Beley - Relena Darlian, Rezin Schnyder *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Tomoyuki Dan - Chronicle Asher *Brian Drummond - Zechs Merquise *Jenn Forgie - Nanai Miguel *Rika Fukami - Helen Jackson *Saffron Henderson - Lucrezia Noin *Angela Hendricks - Kayra Su *Narumi Hidaka - Miliera Katan *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Hideyuki Hori - Kyoji Kasshu, Schwarz Bruder *Hiromi Ishikawa - Francesca O'Hara *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *Yuko Kobayashi - Junko Jenko *Satomi Koorogi - Connie Francis *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Nicole Leroux - Chan Agi *Jocelyne Loewen - Quess Paraya *Mari Maruta - Mahalia Merrill *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Kirby Morrow - Gyunei Guss, Trowa Barton *Masayuki Nakata - Odelo Henrik *Ty Olsson - Astonaige Medoz *Hōchū Ōtsuka - Chibodee Crocket *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Uso Ewin *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Ayako Shiraishi - Marbet Fingerhat *Keiichi Sonobe - Oliver Inoue *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Raberba Winner *Bill Switzer - Hathaway Noa *Atsuko Tanaka - Juca Meilasch *Hidenari Ugaki - Argo Galusky *Kumiko Watanabe - Katejina Loos *Kappei Yamaguchi - Psy Zhai Zhiyi *Takumi Yamazaki - Georges de Sand Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games